


Stuck In Time

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: After Story, Aka I want to make Mikleo really sad ;-), Angst, End Game, End Game Spoilers, Hardships, Loss, M/M, Multiple chapters, Rating might change later to something more explicit depending on how I do this, Slow Burn, SorMik, epilouge mikelo, loss of a loved one, post game spoilers, soymilk, still ongoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The life of a seraph, Mikleo never knew what that meant until he began to outlive his closest friends, stay remotely the same for decades, and wait years- no centuries for the one he loved most.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: I beat zesty a long time ago, and its one of my favorite Tales of installments. The characters and story has stayed with me for a long time and I wanted to write for it because even after all this time I still think about it. In fandoms I never really care for the protagonist, and if I do the writers did a good job. AND I LOVE SOREY! Sorey and Mikleo mean a lot to me( I played as Mikleo in my four player play through!) 
> 
> ANY WAYS this Fic might take a while I do apologize so Thas why I labeled it as a slow burn, I just feel like the epilogue was so good and left so much ideas in my mind that I needed to write for some of it. I hope you enjoy! There will be some Sormik in this please be patient lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss, does it hurt more in the begining or in the years that you can't have with them?

_The first day_

They all walked away from the summit, moving further and further away from the glistening light that blinded the sun itself. A tall beam shooting up into the sky marking where a sleepy Shepard would remain for an eternity and beyond. Dormant and quiet he would be, accompanied only by another resting soul. Steadily, they walked towards nearby civilization. In silence they paced behind one another, the air was sharp with emotions. Every one silently agreed that it was best none of them even so much as glanced at each other, complete isolation to compose a strong individual back from being broken. Slowly trekking behind, Mikleo distanced himself from the group. He was a few feet behind them, subconsciously letting them move on with out him. For a moment, and just a single moment, he looked back. Lonely eyes gazing straight into the white beacon point, he couldn't help but furrow his brow in disbelief.  
No. He couldn't let this get to him. Everyone was feeling pain and some sort of unspeakable regret. They all knew that they were risking a lot going into battle, but the swelling intensity of losing a friend seemed too cruel to accept. His deep purple eyes followed in pursuit the strokes of the beam, then he closed them to turn away from the truth. Mikelo continued to tread the rocky road with the others, but some how he felt so alone.

_The following week_

Mikleo remembers Alisha. He remembers hearing from Rose how angry she was when she found out. She described it as if she was an artist painting a picture, yet her face was distraught and covered in pain. Mikleo didn't have to be there to see what Alisha felt like, it reflected on Rose. When Rose spoke, her strong demeanor was nothing more than a flimsy shield, her cheeks flushed a crimson red, and her eyes watered like a leaking faucet nobody bothered to fix. This must have been what Alisha looked like as well, if only he was closer to Alisha maybe he could've helped like Sorey would've. After Rose's lamenting, Mikleo said nothing about his feelings. Listening is all he did.

And what about Sergei? Oh he couldn't recall what was worse, Sergei's unusual display of uncontrollable tears or his naiveness. He hugged Rose tightly in an embrace that shielded her from the world, he asked her if she was okay, "Nothing hurts more than losing the one you love, a wife shouldn't be left behind so soon before her husband." He told her. Something in his words must have twisted into her, Rose's slender hands pulled Sergei deeper into her chest and she sobbed until her eyes ran dry. Upon returning to the Inn the few prepared for sleep, Mikleo remembers how Rose collapsed in Lailah's arms that night. In the next room over he heard, "I couldn't tell him Lailah, I couldn't tell him."  
That night was especially hard for Mikleo to find sleep, in the dead of night he stared up at the familiar wood ceiling. Sorey used to say that Inns were a nice change of pace after a grueling day of fighting hellions. Over and over in his head, he heard his voice, he saw him sleeping next to him, the covers smelt faintly like him.

Nothing was right. Nothing was the same.

Mikleo couldn't remember the rest of the week, all he could recall was the others consoling with him. He knew that Zavied, Lailah and Rose all came to him on separate occasions, but in his memory they all became a puddled mess of colors. Not that he didn't appreciate their care, he was just focused on other things. That and for some strange reason, he always felt tired. Most of the time he was bed ridden. The sheets were smooth to the touch, it comforted him, it was warm. Nothing now could feel like this, nothing he could reach at least.

Although that whole first week he was lost in the coves of his covers and the deep end of his trailing thoughts, he distinctly recalls one moment he spent with Edna.  
He had finally gotten out of bed, he even offered his aid to the kitchen, helping Edna conduct a perfect meal. She was rather quiet, and so was he. Not much conversation filled the room, just the occasional tinking of pots and pans, the small whispers of the open fire, and bubbling of the broth they conjured. Cutting away at the carrots, Mikleo didn't even notice the fresh wound on his finger tips.

"Idiot Meebo! Are you even paying attention?" Her voice booming, loud but definitely not angry, more worried in fact.  
His neutral expression turned towards her, and then down at his fingers.  
"Oh, I'm sorry now these carrots can't be used." Was all he said.  
He ignored the wound, first attending to the vegetables, tossing them into the waste and washing away the blood with water.  
A light jab of an umbrella he his side,  
"No dweebo, you have to treat it properly or it will get infected. Don't ruin the rest of the food with your dumb hands."

They sat down at the nearby table, Edna had lowered the heat on the soup. She sat sturdily in front of him, cleaning the rather large gash.  
"That's the first time I've heard you talk in a while." She continued to mend to the wound as she talked, "I thought you had forgotten how to speak or something, it's good to know you are still capable."

Mikleo remained silent, his eyes fixated on the small, dainty hands that tended to his. She worked away, taking a moment to distance the conversation, no words from her for a while, and of course nothing from Mikleo.

"You can cry if it hurts, you know. This is a pretty nasty wound. I won't make fun of you for it, I'd probably do the same."

Like rain drops sliding off a leaf, tears fell onto the earth Seraphs hand. She looked up quickly in surprise,  
"Oh does it really sting that much? You-"

"No." He whimpered. "The cut feels like nothing, I can't feel it. I wish I could. Then that would mean that it was my worst problem at the moment. But at this moment, I can't, I can't feel pain because right now all of my hurt is somewhere else."

He raised his bandaged hand to his face, covering his eyes, shielding himself from Edna.  
Pools of diamonds droplets swiftly ran down his face, he clenched his fist tightly holding onto tufts of his hair. The memory faded as fast as his vision of Edna did when he began to cry, she was distorted, as so the rest of the night is history. This was true and yet later on that evening alone in his room when he closed his eyes, his brain kept repeating Edna's voice: "I'm sorry, I know how it feels, it's okay. It's okay."

"Keep pushing on, for him."


	2. And so on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year to you is but days to me.

 

The first year was the easiest, surprisingly.  
Time moved normally once again, day and night went by like it should. There was no drag or notice to time passing for Mikleo, until he noticed small nicks and wrinkles that would appear on Roses face. He couldn't understand it. Nothing seemed like it was going fast, after all he was the same. Until one day he realized it, he was such a young seraph, he never outlived some one whose life wined naturally to death. She grew older and older, while Mikleo looked like the day he met her. All around him he noticed, some trees would grow sturdier and some would die, sprouts birthed in their place. The city was constantly changing, the ruins grew more moss until they were bright green. Then without warning a young red haired assassin turned into a white hair maiden, then later to dust. A long life, a fruitful one. Lailah assured Mikleo that "Her life was the most beautiful one she had ever seen, filled with love and many years piled on." He realized she was right. Before his eyes he saw her grow and mature, live amongst her loved ones, take life by the hand and go her own way. One of the bravest people he had ever met. Even in her middle aged years, strong and robust. Mikleo recalled some time he spent with Rose, she would tease him often. She was fun, loud, and always spoke her mind. She-  
She is dead.  
He couldn't help but flash before his eyes images of her youth and her through the years. He remembered her. His mind swelled with her. Why did she die? Why do humans die? Why is death apart of life? Why must he live longer? His heart pumped quickly again, it's been a while since he felt like this, since Sorey he recalls.

Sorey. Now that he thinks about it, _Sorey won't ever get to see Rose._ On the off chance Sorey was here, if he ever came back, there would be no Rose. She budded, she bloomed, and she wilted in front of Mikleo's eyes, but a hopeful soul like Sorey only has memories. _Wait, how did Rose feel all these years? Did she ever think about how it would be? Being friends with people who live twice as long as you? Did Sorey also come back and forth into her mind all these years? Was she sad because her best friend died? Was she sad that they didn't grow old together, that he was only in a small part of her life? I never asked Rose about Sorey after that incident. And now Rose is dead? Rose and Sorey are gone.  
Gone._

Mikelo watched the ceremony began, a funeral for a human. The saddest thing humans ever created, a ceremony for their loved ones passing. Moving on, those left behind mourning, crying, remembering, final goodbyes. His head began to ache, his vision was blurry again. Tears.

When they set her in the soft bed of the earth, Mikelo felt an extreme heartache swell in his chest. He looked over to see the other seraphim, a look of sadness but years of toughening brought no tears. This was the life of a seraph.

To meet, to bond, to love,  
to outlive.


	3. Cruel, cruel memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you dream of a make believe, something that doesn't exist, that's when you are lost.

His hand was rougher than his, larger, his skin darker. However different they may be, when he held them they were like a perfect fitting puzzle piece. His voice was always happy, even when he tried to be quiet at times like these, he could never whisper. His voice wasn't made for whispers, it was made of gold and it was meant to be heard. Under the covers they rustled, trying not to make a sound. How late was it?

"Mikleo," he tried to say under his breath, "I'm glad I have you." He brought the pale milky hand up to his mouth, and on it he placed a small kiss. Afterwards he smiled sweetly, one for himself, one he didn't think Mikleo would look at and think , _And I feel the same about you. How cute you are, how lucky I am._

Sorey pulled Mikleo closer to him, firmly into a hug. Warm and holding all of him, there was no way with Sorey there he would ever fall apart. Sorey was much larger than him, too. He felt safe.

_Stay with me. Hold me. Love me. Be with me, always._

Mikleo never dared to say these things out loud, but oh did he think it.

Sorey was always better with those things anyways.

The seraph felt warm eager lips kiss him on his cheeks, over and over. Then, one kiss on the lips. Unlike the other faster ones, this one was slow. It took its time, it held Mikleo. It made him feel all the love he felt for Sorey rush to him.

Sorey interrupted his own kiss to speak once more, "I'm glad, that you are always with me Mikleo. I know I can be a dunce, thank you."

Mikleo laughed, "A dunce is true, but that doesn't mean anything to me." His fingers met with his partners, intertwining. His eyes felt heavy, he couldn't keep them open any longer.

"Goodnight Sorey."  
"Goodnight Mikleo, I love you. I'll see you soon."

 _What an odd thing to say_ , Mikleo thought. _Soon? Do you mean tomorrow? Dunce._

In the darkness that he surrendered himself to, he heard a voice. It was the same golden, loud voice he remembered, but this time it was clearly sad.

"I'll still be asleep by tomorrow."

Mikleo jetted up, his forehead cool with sweat, his hair was sticking to him. Breathing was harder, panicky. Never before was his chest this tight. Slender long fingers held tight to his sleep wear, oh those were his. He tried to collect himself but it seemed impossible. Why were his ears ringing? Why is it still night time? When he glanced to his side, he could see the bed was empty.  
That's right, it's been empty for a while.

"A dream it seems. It was just a dream"  
Tight fists grasped at the bed sheets in frustration, "Of course it was."

"Why didn't I tell him when he was here? I was the dunce, Sorey."


	4. In between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He used to like that.  
> One of his favorites, a dish for a kid. Now that I think about it, his sweet tooth was really cute.

"Your hair is getting longer." Zavied interrupted.

Mikleo paused what he was doing, and looked at him in slight confusion. The whisk he was holding was placed on the counter, he ran his own fingers through his hair. Zavied was right, it was about shoulder length now.

"I didn't notice." He replied back. Mikleo no longer dwelled on the thought, returning to his task. He fluffed up the cream inside the bowl, adding slightly more sugar to the recipe than needed.

"It looks nice Micky boy." He gave in a slightly teasing voice, "trying to look like your pal Zavied? I must warn you, not everyone can pull the look off." The wind seraph playfully swished his hair aside, closing his eyes in pride as he puffed out his chest. Obviously trying to arouse a laugh out of the water seraph, and it worked. A small chuckle produced. As he listened to the unnecessary banter ensue, Mikleo scooped some of the homemade vanilla ice cream into a ornate glass container.

"No way I would want to resemble you. Ever." He said, but with no maliciousness, "Just never payed any mind to it, is all." He topped his dish with the cream, and showered it with fresh fruit he had cut. Each fit perfectly amongst another, the presentation was superb, and just as it was his skill of trade, he suspected it would taste just as good.

"Anyways, your so called 'diner' is served. Why you asked me to make this instead of a proper meal is beyond me." He probed, sliding the dessert across the table. Zavied gleefully took it and begun to eat, with a full mouth he spoke, "Becauff ifts wha youh mahk the befst."

Mikleo handed over a napkin in disgust, "Okay but eating this for dinner is quite impractical." He sat across from the other seraph, taking a small portion for himself to eat.

"You know Mikleo, this is really sweet."

"Yeah?"

"Like it's _REALLY_ sweet."

He looked up from the cup, in annoyance he responded, "Well if you didn't want something sweet why did you request I make this?"

Zavied's expression changed slightly, a more serious face he wore, "That's the thing," he twiddled with the spoon, "I'm the one who asked you to make this. And yet it feels like you made it for some one else." He looked off to the side, eyes fixated on something.

"What do you mean?" Mikleo asked in genuine confusion.

"This tastes like his preference. He had a sweeter tooth than I did, that's how I can tell."

Then Mikleo realized who he was talking about, some how the implication made him angry. "Sorey didn't even cross my mind, also you can say his name. Sorey. You don't have to push his name out of your mouth just because you think it might upset me." He snapped with viciousness.

"Relax Mickey, didn't mean to hit a nerve," he said unmoved still eating his dessert.

"It didn't hit a nerve! I'm calm!" He yelled, voice growing louder with each breath he took. "Why did you assume I was thinking about him? I have other things to worry about!"

"Because I didn't say his name." He interjected, "and-" he pointed over to the other counter, "- you made an extra one."

Turning his head, following where Zavied's long finger pointed, a tall untouched treat stood.

Mikleo had hushed himself, no words he could add. His anger subsided, and quite frankly all that was left was embarrassment. Had he yelled at Zavied for no reason? After he had come by to visit, he treated him in such a manor fitting of a child. His violet eyes met with the frozen delight. Its perfect display taunted him, Zavied was right. He had altered the dish to Sorey's liking and after all these decades he still remembered. The cream had to be really sweet, crystals of extra unmixed sugar usually sprinkled on top. The fruit was usually diced up into squares, Sorey would never eat them with the ice cream, but instead separate. He would pop them into his mouth one by one until he was done, the strawberries were his favorite. Two vanilla bean scoops lies beneath the surface, drizzled with chocolate save and drowned in fruit fillings. Other small delicacies crumbled into the bottom of the bowl, it really was a jumble of flavor. When he picked apart the dish, he realized this was all because of Sorey. He would sit impatiently next to Mikleo, suggesting what he should put inside the treat.   
_"It's gonna be really good! I bet!"_ He used to say. And when Mikleo would get too nervous to work around him he shooed him away, " _Whatever you make it's gonna be good! I'll be sure to eat every bite."_ He would enthusiastically beam before leaving Mikleo to his work. In the end, he would spoil him, of course listening to his silly child like requests.   
_"Thank you Mikleo! You are the best!"_ He never failed to say before eating.

"Yeah... sorry Zavied I'll make another." He jumped out of his chair, almost knocking himself down as he fumbled to get up. He hid his eyes behind his long bangs,( if you even wanted to call them that any more.)

A strong grip held his wrist, "No wait, that not what- hold on." Zavied's voice sounded slightly irritated. "I should have brought it up another way. But I'm worried for you Mickey," his hold became looser and more comforting. "I know it's still getting to you, and I'm not telling you to get over it but you just seemed so out of it."

"..."

"You can stay silent if you want just listen to me okay?"

No vocalization, but instead he nodded.

"You know. I know what it feels like. What you are going through, I've felt that."

"..."  
Mikleo felt like yelling. Screaming his lungs off. He felt like getting angry, _"how would you know?"_ He wanted to yell, but he knew that was wrong. He didn't know Zavied's full story, he didn't know his suffering, and he was much older, in fact he probably felt this way on a daily. Hurt and pain over the past centuries. He just gotten used to it. This is the life of a seraph, you learn to hide it.

When he realized this, he cooled down.

_"Be calm. Be calm."_

But he still refused to talk, he was still letting his anger go. He knew if he spoke it would come out like a toxin, lashing for no reason.  
Basking in his own silence, he still turned his gaze from Zavied. Droplets forming in the corner of his eyes. He quickly batted them away with his eyelashes, not raising his hand to wipe them. It was probably obvious he was crying but he wanted to remain ignorant.

Zavied took in the silence for a while, waiting to see if the water seraph would chime in. Realizing he wasn't gonna hear anything he continued to talk,   
"I had a friend-" he paused for a bit, sounding a bit more quiet. "You know, Eizen. Edna's brother. Hell he felt like family to me too. When I lost him, I was heart broken. And he told me to kill him, but I couldn't. I let him suffer, a lot of my life was me running away, living in my own regrets." Zavied then let go of the wrist he was holding. He headed to the counter, grabbing the extra ice cream that sat uneaten. Then he sat at the table, composing himself. Although there was deep sadness in his voice, he stayed strong, there was no signs of cracking anywhere. He was strong. This is what the years must have done to him.   
"And when I finally decided to put him to rest, it felt like I lost him again. Eizen, he really died twice. But this time, it wasn't sad. I knew it was the best option, but I still ran." He laughed softly, taking small ordinary bites from the dessert. He would eat a bit and wait before he was finished to continue again. "Now that I am telling you this, I kind of realize it has nothing to do with your situation. It's completely different, Sorey isn't really dead, as long as you keep him in here-" he pointed his finger to his chest, motioning at the heart. Not that Mikleo would see, considering he was still turned away, but he could guess. "But I thought I should tell you, more of a way to say: Hey! We understand grief too Mickey boy. We are here for you."

The pale slender figure took a deep breath, holding it in his throat. He faced the wind seraph again, looking at him every so often with his eyes that were fixated on the ground. Zavied wanted to laugh but he knew the courage Mikleo had to do that, to even look at him. His eyes were still puffy, and his cheeks were a soft red, a cute kid.  
He continued, "Hey! Don't feel so embarrassed, it is manly to cry! Showing your emotions to others is tough." He roared, trying to regain his usual joking demeanor.

"..."

"Sorey isn't gone. Not for long, just believe in him. Damn, I know that kid is too hard headed to stay that way forever. Hell when he gets back, make him one of these-" he said while scooping up the chilled dessert. " I bet he would really appreciate some home cooking after so long."

Zavied ate the last of the remaining sweet, emptying the dish completely. The spoon rested in the depths, still covered in syrup. The wind seraph looked back to the young boy, his face was softer, less somber, more accepting.

"Thank you Zavied. Eizen had a good friend."

"..."

"Yeah, well so did Sorey."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm sorry if I'm taking so long. I'm trying to figure out what I want to see happen, interactions I want to do! I hope it was worth the wait, even if a bit. If you want to recommend a scene or tell me a head canon or something you think happened post game I'll totally try to put it in (I'll credit your idea too) next chapter might take a while! Thanks for reading


	5. Time stops for no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will still rain when you are gone, the world will still turn. Even so I am allowed to miss you, because my world included you.

Mikleo surely lost count of how many days passed by now, however he noted a significant amount must have slipped by him. The length of his hair was running down his back, most of the time he wore it up but today he wasn't doing anything that required it to be out of the way. It was smooth, and silky, let down. 

Today all he would be doing was lounging in the small room he called his house, outside the clouds began to stir. The bright blue sky the sun sat on had mixed into a deep gray. The sun itself was slowly fading into the clouds, with no indication when it would set. Mikleo could not see it. Dripping rain drops fell from the sky. The down pour was nothing at first it was light. It sounded like the light tapping of a child, trying to gain the attention of a busy adult. 

Mikleo admired the rain, he really did feel in his element when it happened. It made him feel comfortable, it was the time he could think the most. 

But being alone for too long was dangerous, and so was all that space he had for thinking. And at times like this, why was it that Sorey popped into his mind.  
A hopeless lovelorn fool he really was.  
He looked outside the window, he had a feeling that this storm would be a big one. 

Gathering a mug of warm milk and honey, he headed for the small table in the lounging area. He didn't take a seat on a chair, but rather the floor. Mikleo sat his drink down. Folding his arms to rest his head, he stared at the drink he had yet to touch to his lips. 

The clock on the wall rhythmically sung.  
The pattering rain fell, humming a lullaby. 

Only his breath slowly filled the room. 

~  
"It's really pouring out there isn't it?" Sorey laughed in his usual voice, his hair, and clothes all soaked. The cloth clung to him tightly. 

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me though. However we don't want the shepherd getting sick, now do we?" He threw a towel at the drenched man, a bit of mockery in his voice.  
"You need to dry up Sorey."

Taking the towel, he fluffed up his hair, aggressively shaking all the water off of him. Or trying at least, within a few scrubs the towel was useless, as wet as he was. Sorey smiled at him, apologizing for the puddles of water that formed at his feet. He set it on the floor to sop up the pools when he no longer needed it. Mikleo sighed,  
"I'll go get some more towels for you, and a change of clothes. Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh yeah! That would be great! Thanks Mikleo! You always think ahead!"

"It's nothing, I'll be back." 

Exiting the room, he headed for kitchen, takin a little time to warm up some milk in a pot. He set two cups aside, and inside he plopped a spoonful of thick amber honey. It lined the bottom of the mug, smoothing out. Next he topped the liquid and turned off the heat, he set off for the drawers. 

His fist reached into the drawers and grasped a large amount of soft cotton blankets and towels. He folded them neatly over his arm, this would do. 

Mikleo made back for Sorey, he must have been kept waiting for a bit too long. Entering the door way, he spoke,  
"Sorey, I brought your- oh!"

Mikleo stopped in his tracks, blushing ferociously. He met with a half naked Sorey, he was stripped of from the waist down, save a pair of undergarments that thankfully covered him. He was in the middle of taking off the shirt that clasped in his skin, pulling it over his head. 

"Um. Sorry I didn't know you were changing. Uh-"

A tiny bit of pink did color his cheek but all in all, Sorey was unfazed, removing the wet shirt that bothered him. "Oh I'm sorry, could you hand me the towel?" The Shepard said in a laughing manner, a hint of nervousness lingered in his voice. 

Mikleo's violet eyes stayed for a bit on the half naked body displayed in front of him, the tanned skin, the slim waist, the muscled features...  
Coming to, he snapped back up, meeting with Sorey's eyes, then quickly to his own feet.

"O-oh yeah. Right." He gripped the towel tightly, he began to walk forward. His body was moving, but he realized he could have just tossed it at him, but it was too late. He had to go through. The thunder outside matched with the sound of his heart, except his heart roared every second, forcing his body to tremble. 

He didn't notice that Sorey was right in front of him till he tumbled a bit into him.

"Woah!" Sorey caught him by the arms, and placed him back up to stand.  
They were so close.

"Thanks for this Mikleo," his hands aggressively rubbed the towel onto his head, I can't imagine my life with out you there to save me from getting sick."

Mikleo laughed awkwardly, still infatuated with the display. Breaking out of his daze, he hit Sorey playfully at his side,"You would be hopeless without me." At the touch of his fingers, Sorey jumped a bit, that spot an area he was most vulnerable in. Sorey looked back with his emerald pools, a smirk on his face. An indication of a tickle war, although Mikleo meant no harm, in fact he had no clue he performed such an action. The brown haired boy coming for him now with the towel set over his shoulder, he poked at the seraphs sides. His laugh came out as cheerful as a bouquet of daisies, sunlight to pierce this rainy day. The seraph too overjoyed laughed, and cursed the Shepard boy for attacking him in such a manner. They fell down to the floor, not even caring that a bruise might form on each of their bodies. A couple of vases fell from the table nearby, but they payed no mind. 

Sorey collapsed on Mikleo, tired but victorious. The light haired seraph chuckled with whatever breath he had left, they both lie collecting their stamina. 

Heavy breathing filled the room.  
The rain outside wasn't letting up.  
The clock ticked away with out any knowledge of what time it was. 

Sorey rested, contently his eyes closed, he remained on top of his friend. His chest floated up and down at a steady pace, his head rested on Mikleo's chest. He felt comfortable.

Mikleo on the other hand was on the far end of that spectrum, under that golden sun kissed skin was him in a complete covered robe. Heavy, unusually warm, present. That's what it felt like. The seraph's heart was not easy, beating ever so loudly that he wondered if a fuse was about to blow out.  
Sorey quietly interjected, ear attentively placed onto him, "Am I... overstepping my boundaries?" 

He picked his torso up. Sitting up, looking down at the wreck-of-a-seraph who didn't bother getting up, a warm blush colored his face. His clothing was damp were Sorey rested.

"No."

"Are you positive?"

Mikleo swung his torso up, sitting slightly hunched, his hand met with his. He said nothing, but gave some confirmation to the questioning boy, their left hands intertwined.

One of his hands met to the other boy's milky white face. His soft cheek felt so hot, and his pale complexion exaggerated the rose colored pink he wore. Those pair of violet eyes flashed a trusting gaze, and then he closed them. His eye lashes brushed the side of his palm. Mikleo took his free hand and placed it over the one Sorey had on him. Slender fingers inviting him, welcoming his touch, holding him closer than he already was. 

Sorey leaned closer, first placing a childish kiss on the circlet he wore. Next he pursed his lips onto the other, the taste of rain. An inexperienced kisser he was, in fact. This was it want it? Their first kiss. Before, they had unspoken gazes, hugs that lasted too long, tension while the other changed in the same room, the need to be together. They never acted before, it was something they were bad at. However, their outlet was the countless times they teased each other, the small touches when they congratulated the other, the tickling, the playful banter. 

But now? They actually were kissing.  
Mikleo laughed a bit at their lack of experience, both of them a little lost in each other, but still having an intimate time together. Sorey looked at him and smiled, knowing that it wasn't the best, but neither had any expectations. They were just happy that at this moment, it was just them. Finally, intertwined, open, and finally they knew where they stood with each other. 

Friends, lovers, their one and only. 

After a short while they improved, kissing seemed more natural. Mikleo had removed his clothes, matching Sorey. 

It was dark now, outside the weather finally subsided.  
The clock had ticked quieter, drowning underneath the dead air.  
The lights through out were dim, and the forgotten drinks still topped managed to lose their warmth. 

They made their way to their bed an just laid down, comfortable in each other presence.  
Sorey pulled the covers further over his head, "I'm sorry I wasn't ready" he said in embarrassment.  
Mikleo placed his hand on the outlined head hiding beneath the sheets, "Sorey it's okay, truth be told I wasn't ready either." 

"You're not mad?" A voice from underneath the the covers replied. 

"No, I've waited a long time just to even tell you how I feel Sorey. I don't care about that. All that matters is you know that... I love you Sorey."

Slight movement from the sheets, and then a Shepard appeared. His face was red but he had a confident smile on. "I love you more Mikleo!" 

"Now, I think that's unlikely." The boy responded with a smirk. 

"It's true! I love Mikleo, more that you know! I'll fight for my dream, for humans and seraphs to co-exist, so I can be with you. You make it easier for me to want to achieve my goal." He looked so bright talking. 

"You make the wait easy Sorey. You are such a dork." Mikleo laughed, teasing the boy a bit.  
"Hey!"

The two seemed extremely tired, their voices began to become whispers. They interlocked their fingers and held them, placing it near the pillow and above the covers so the other could see. For a minute they stared into each other's eyes, deeper than imaginable. Sorey was the first to fall asleep, light snores came from him to indicate so. His breathing was even and soft, his hair a bit a mess but still looked fluffy and cute, the grip in his hand weakened and Mikleo just held it. His eyes fixated on Sorey, the moonlight hit him beautifully. 

"Goodnight Sorey, I love you." He muttered before falling victim to sleep himself. 

~  
The clock on the wall struck midnight, a loud chime woke him up from his day dreaming, from a time before. This time this vision had happened, but him remembering it now seemed futile. It wasn't a good memory at this point but more of a tease of what almost was.

Mikleo rose from his slumber and looked at the clock, both hands pointing directly to the heavens, 12. The golden chains below the wooden frame dangled, swaying side to side. He watched them for a bit, but soon the lingering thoughts probed back in his mind. This house was the same, all the books in place, every dish and silverware remained in their drawers, the clothes and curtains although cleaner still were the ones from before, and Mikleo was still Mikleo.  
Except his hair was longer than before and his lips were touched by another's, that was the only difference between him and his adolescent self. 

That and the lack of Sorey.

He counted on his fingers the time he had been knocked out, but he had no clue when he fell asleep. His drink was cold, and untouched. It seemed unappetizing by now so he just emptied it into the sink. 

Above the sink, Mikleo noticed the window curtains were still propped open. A bolt of lighting in the far distance flashed into the sky, tapping rain still hitting the glass. It caught his attention, gazing into the deep gray night sky, it seemed so inviting.

He didn't notice that he was walking towards the door, hand on the knob, exiting his house and stepping into the storm. 

He let the droplets contact his skin, like kisses from above, like some one was wiping his tears away. Mikleo stared straight into the sky, he let his hair down and for a moment he stood there before his legs below him collapsed. His knees like ready for prayer dug into the ground, mud didn't seem to bother him. He wept and wept, infusing his own tears with the rain like some ritual. He cried loudly into the night but the wind was too loud, he drowned in sound. The rain itself felt like it was wiping his cheeks, whispering "it will be okay." He felt comforted and free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having fun with the story thus far, even if it's taking a long time to write lol. I don't really know how people are liking it but here ya go


End file.
